Questions
by buchouslvr
Summary: Echizen starts to ask many question. RyoTezu. R&R please
1. Questions

Title: Questions

Pair: RyoTezu

Rating: G

Summary: Echizen starst to ask many question.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything.

Warning: none. but It is unbeta. It is readable. I decide it to be an straight dialogue.I have kept this all day in my head. So i decided to write and post it.

Any comments are welcome. hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(look up) "Buchou, Why do you want me to be the Pillar of Seigaku?"

(look down) "Echizen, Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, I've been thinking, not that I really spend all my time thinking about it, but curiosity got me. Why do _you want me _to be the Pillar of Seigaku?

(crossing his arm at his chest) "Well, I see that you have so much more to give to tennis and to yourself. I saw you trapped in the shadow of your father, and I didn't want you to be there all your life. To be the Pillar of Seigaku is to give you strenght, confindence in what your doing and how your actions and decisions can affect the people around you, for good or for bad."

"Che, but you could asked anyone to be, take for instance Fuji-sempai. You know him more than you know me and he is also a prodigy in tennis."

"...Fuji is... an exception. It's not that he is not good enough to be the pillar but he is just different."

"Different?, _from me_?, How come? and I am not talking physically, I can see that by myself".

"Fuji is hard to read. It is confusing sometimes to know what he really wants. He can show one part of himself but then he can easily hide the other part. We can admire, like and feel comfortable with him. But sometimes you don't know how he will feel."

(pulling his hat down) "Do you like him?, buchou."

(eyes open up, looking down) "Echizen!, that's improper to ask."

"But it just a question with a yes or no as an answer."

"Still."

"So you do...like him."

"No I don't like him. I do care for him as a friend and admire him as a tennis player."

"Ah...so Am I easy to be read?"

"Echizen, Why are you asking me so many question. It is unusual for you to ask."

"Is it wrong to be talkative?"

"No, I am not saying is wrong. It was just unexpected."

"ah I see. As you said, it is nothing wrong to be talkative. Do you like me? Am I easy to read like an open book?"

(fixing his glasses, looking at the tennis court) "Kaido!, Inui! court D!. Freshman, swing the racket 20 more times!"

"...".

"..."

(looking at the tall figure)"I am still waiting, buchou."

(trying to no look at the small figure)"You are easy to be read but that doesn't mean you are not difficult too. Sometimes I can't determine how are you going to react in hard and unexpected situations. You can be impatient sometimes."

"That hurts, buchou."

"..."

"..."

"You haven't asnswered my question, yet."

(looking confused) "I just did it".

"But that one is sort of saying how I am. It doesn't asnwer if you like me."

(light blush and searching through the courts) "Momoshiro go to court A, and Echizen... go to court A."

(grinning)"che... Nee, buchou.. Why don't I get to be your pillar instead?"


	2. Possible Answer

A/N: I didn't think i will make this one shot into a chaptered fic. The few reviewers put the story on alert and keep telling me to continue. So here it is.

Warning: the character may be a little ooc. The story is based on a boy-boy relationship. If it is not of your likeness, don't be rude on reading it and then flaming it. Good critiques are better.

Disclaimer; none of the character belongs to me.

**Possible answer **

In his short life Tezuka Kunimitsu used to have an answer for the ninety percent of question being asked. The other ten percent, he chose a hypothetically response of what the right answer would be. But there is always a first time; Tezuka didn't have the answer of a simple question. A question could spicy up his life.

It has been only yesterday when Echizen, out of the blue, started to make a conversation. Rather than a conversation it was more like an interrogation. It was going fine until that question resonate in his ears and couldn't processes in his brain to talk back. '_"Why wouldn't I be your pillar instead?"_ _I can't still believe he asked me that. I must looked pathetic sending him away and avoid him the entire practice, even in the locker room. I think I made a big deal out of this'_ Tezuka gazed through the window of his classroom. In an hour, the tennis practice will start and has to see Echizen. Fuji approached him and stand beside him.

"Tezuka…what is it?" Fuji asked

"Nothing in particular…I am just thinking." Tezuka responded not looking at his friend.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't look so distant. I can see that something is bothering you, better said, confusing you. Has to do something with Echizen?

Tezuka stilled and looked at Fuji. His friend knew and it didn't surprise him. Fuji has this meticulous way of knowing almost everything. Perhaps is only that he is just too observant. Tezuka expected him to bombard him in a smoothly way with questions. Fuji was only waiting for a good moment that will not bother Tezuka and make him comfortable to respond without hesitation, just going with the flow.

"I guess I can deny it. Echizen had something to do"

"So what is it? It can't be anything serious"

"Well, it is serious... Maybe I am being to engross with this but I can't think of what to say to Echizen"

"What is it that you can not tell? Come on Tezuka spill it. I can not help you without the source of your dilemma"

"…Yesterday, Echizen asked me why I wouldn't be his pillar of support. I know it seem silly just to get flitter by this, but I don't want to complicate things."

"So do you know whatb he means by that? Did he demand an answer from you?"

"No… I send him away immediately to play his match with Momoshiro. I didn't give him the opportunity to clarify his words." Tezuka looked away" I not sure what he meant by that, is he mocking me or does he want something from me? And if it is what is it?"

Fuji smiled and raised his hand to rest on Tezuka's shoulder. "Don't you think is better to talk to him? I don't believe his mocking you. He respects you. Don't get so frustrated by it."

"I am not frustrated"

"Okay… I am just saying that it is kind of funny seeing you like this, restless for something so easily to resolve. Somehow I wanted you to see you like this, not in a bad way but a change once in a while. I think I will be expecting something good out of this."

"May I know what the good is?"

"You will see Tezuka… soon." Fuji turned around and started walked out of the class. At the door, he looked back to Tezuka. "See you at practice and don't forget, talk to him. You may like the results."

The time flew. It was time for the tennis club to meet and get to practice their drills and rallies match. Tezuka had to meet Ryuzaki-sensei. It gives time for the captain to think for a better and comfortable approach to the tennis prodigy. Not knowing that the said prodigy was thinking the same way. Echizen had been thinking what to do. He didn't mean to make Tezuka feel discomfort with unconventional conversation. He just wanted to know if he has still something to grasp to keep hold of it. To keep his feeling alive and hope for them being required. It had been uncommon for him to be like this. He usually doesn't hesitate to do whatever is on his mind, no second thought. It is better for him to get through with it as soon as possible, so he wouldn't be so cautious and thoughtful with his actions and words. The only difference is that this is delicate, like a glass. It can shatter anytime, injury the person close to it. _'It was a stupid impulse to ask him that, I got so into the fact that he was responding very ease. I didn't see any bother in his face; even I got to see his cheek flushed."_ Ryoma kept thinking, but now a small smile is forming on his lips. '_I won't get nervous by this. I don't regret it. Actually I would seek an answer. It is now or never. I took the first step and he has to take the second one with me_". Echizen resolution grew_. 'He will talk to his buchou and demand a spoken or written reply, even an act of response which he would appreciate it more.'_

So he waits for practice to finish and Buchou at the locker room.


End file.
